Doble Filo
by StarkSkywalker15
Summary: <html><head></head>Tony Stark tiene un hermano gemelo y nadie lo sabe. Ambos forman parte Arass Umbrae, una organizacion secreta de asesinos y son conocidos como The Rubah Twins, unos de los mas peligrosos asesinos del mundo.</html>
1. Chapter 1

Howard Stark estaba nervioso, se encontraba en su oficina dando vueltas por todos lados, estaba preocupado, muy preocupado, no sabia que hacer y un Stark siempre sabe que hacer.

Maria estaba embarazada

Si talvez estaba exagerando pero tenia sus razones. Nadie sabia esto, pero su familia eran descendientes de asgardianos que habían fundado una organización secreta de asesinos.

Arass Umbrae – Orden de las Sombras.

El había sido líder de aquella orden pero se retiro al contraer matrimonio.

¿Por qué le preocuba esto? Este negocio era hereditario y sabia que cuando su hijo cumpliera una cierta edad seria entrenado para convertirse en un asesino en cuanto el consejo lo considerara apto para su iniciación, el no quería que su hijo viviera en ese infierno.

"¡¿Qué voy hacer?!"

**4 de abril 1988 – 1:04 am**

**Manhattan, Nueva York**

Hoy era el nacimiento del primogénito de la familia Stark y todo el mundo estaba en euforia cuando se divulgo la noticia, y cuando digo mundo quiero decir la prensa se volvió loca; Howard estaba incluido en el paquete pero no lo estaba disfrutando.

Estaba igual de nervioso que hace 8 meses pero estavez era peor, cualquier ruido ponía paranoico al empresario. Su cuerpo estaba cargado de cafeína, no podía con el estrés de ser un padre primerizo y menos cuando nadie le informaba de su esposa.

"¿Sr. Stark?" Grito una mujer

El rápidamente reacciono corriendo hacia la enfermera. "¡¿Cómo esta Maria?!"

"La Sra. Stark se encuentra bien al igual que sus hijos. ¡Muchas felicidades!"

"¿Hijos?" Pregunto Howard apunto de entrar en shock.

"¡Si, su esposa dio a luz a gemelos!" Dijo la mujer como si fuera la cosa mas obvia del mundo.

"P-pero yo-el doctor- y… el dijo que era uno no… dos"

"Oh ya veo, esto sucede aveces en los ultrasonidos, muchas veces uno de los bebes queda oculto y se desconoce hasta la hora de parto"

"¿G-gemelos?..." No sabia que sentir. Sin ningún aviso salió corriendo hacia la habitación de su esposa. Al llegar abrió la puerta de golpe encontrando a Maria y el Dr. De la familia sosteniendo unos pequeños bultos en sus regazos.

"¡Sr. Stark, muchas felicidades!" Le felicito el doctor acercándose a Howard para que viera el pequeño individuo envuelto en mantas. "¡Son dos saludables varones!"

Howard Stark sonrio al ver su pequeño hijo.

"Maria es- son hermosos" Tomo al bebe tenía el doctor acunándolo en su regazo, admirándolo dormir tranquilamente.

"Anthony"

"¿Qué?"

"Su nombre es Anthony Edward Stark. ¿Qué te parece amor?"

"Es-es un nombre hermoso, cariño"

"ehem, yo me retiro, con su permiso" Se despidió el doctor pero Howard lo detuvo antes de que saliera de la habitación.

"¡Dr. Ramirez! Muchas gracias-eh yo-¿no hay alguna posibilidad de llevarlos a casa esta noche?" Pregunto el millonario algo ansioso, sabia que en algún momento alguien de la Orden vendría a ver a su hijo, mas bien a sus hijos, es por eso que había contratado un gran numero de guardias, si Maria le hubiera dejado habría sido capaz de contratar al ejercito.

"Me temo que no Sr. Stark" se disculpo el Dr. Ramirez "El labor de parto en gemelos necesita ,ayor tiempo de recuperación por lo que su esposa e hijos deben permanecer en observación"

"Comprendo…" dijo Howard dejando escapar un suspiro de angustia "¿Podria porfavor mantener este asunto en secreto?" no quiero que la prensa se entere"

"Je- je-je, Sr. Stark mas de medio mundo sabe que será o es padre y – oh ya comprendo."dijo al ver la mirada de gran angustia en el hombre millonario. "Nadie debe saber que son gemelos, OK no ha hay problema, le dire al personal que convivio con su esposa en la sala de partos guardar silencio, usted no se preocupe"

"Gracias Dr. Ramirez"

"No hay de que." Extendio su mano para despedirse del fabricante de armas el cual la tomo "Que tengan una bonita noche" Y se fue.

'Estabien, espero que Wolf no decida aparecer' Se dijo a si mismo, bajo su mirada al bulto en sus brazos que había comenzado a retorcerse.

"¿Todo bien, cariño?" Pregunto Maria preocupada por su marido ya que parecía distante en estos momentos, ahora que lo pensaba Howard había estado algo ansioso durante todo el embarazo.

"Solo Anthony" Dijo el hombre en un tono muy seco.

"¿Qué?"

"Solo Anthony, Maria, no quiero que sepan del otro" Ahora hablo en tono de autoridad.

"El otro niño tiene nombre Howard"

"…"

"Gregory William Stark, y te parezca o no, los dos son tus hijos"

"Yo no estoy diciendo que Gregory no es mi hijo"

"¿Entonces por que solo Anthony?"

"No lo se solo… confía en mi es mejor asi"

Maria sabia que su marido le estaba ocultando algo, después de todo ella conocía muy bien cuando estaba preocupado y todo este tiempo ha estado muy preocupado. "¿Amor, que te asusta?"

"Nada cariño…" dijo Howard acercándose a se esposa dándole un beso. "… Anthony y yo daremos un paseo por el hospital ¿Okay?"

Sin que su pareja pudiera protestar Howard salió de la habitación y empezó a caminar sin rumbo por los pasillos del hospital.

"La orden te envía sus felicitaciones"

Oyo una voz de la nada, se asusto por unos segundos hasta que dirigió su mirada a una esquina donde había una mujer encapuchada con una mascara de lobo.

"Quien diría que el gran Raven tenia un lado paternal" Dijo la mujer con un poco de humor.

Howard se dio cuenta que estaba sujetando de forma protetora a su hijo recién nacido. Talvez su instinto paternal estaba despertando.

"¿Qué es lo que quieres Wolf?"

"Tu sabes para que Raven ¿Creias que la orden no se enteraría de que serias padre?"

"No pero yo no quiero que mi hijo se involucre en eso"

"No hay opción Raven, el consejo me ha pedido que monitoreare al niño hasta que se decida su iniciación."

"¡El consejo no tiene derecho hacer esto!" Susurro algo furioso.

'Uh-uh'

Anthony comenzó a agitarse comenzando a llorar.

"Esta conversación acabo Wolf"

Y con eso Howard se alejo, dejando a la mujer en la soledad del pasillo.

"Nada puedes hacer contra el destino Howard, tu hijo hará cosas grandiosas"


	2. aviso

No podre actualizar durante un tiempo por q mi laptop esta en reparacion. Para los que sigan Un gran secreto, talvez suba un nuevo capitulo doble el siguiente fin de semana y low que siguen doble filo, el segundo capitulo esta casi terminado.


End file.
